


Noticeable to the Casual Observer: Or, Superboy Doesn't Wear a Jock

by StarCityRebels



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gym Sex, Gyms, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Wrestling, freeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: This is just me indulging my gym wear fetish. And Titans will titan.All characters that actually get up to things here are functionally above the age of consent to hook up with each other regardless of clone status (but yes these are teens. Teens have sex with other teens).I know this isn’t an established ‘ship or anything but personality-wise these are the two characters who it would happen to. Probably. Canon-wise this is sort of a fusion of Young Justice animated series and the New Teen Titan (Wolfman/Perez) comics.(Thanks toJupiter Melichoisfor the brilliant beta)
Relationships: Roy Harper/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Noticeable to the Casual Observer: Or, Superboy Doesn't Wear a Jock

With their uniforms out for a fabric upgrade thanks to some new Wayne Tech inventions and training that just can’t wait, it was time to break out some old gym clothes.

And Roy quickly noticed that some of the team simply were not prepared. 

Wally and Artemis got the core concept of gym clothes, having spent the most time in normal school. Dick of course, having spent time in the circus, didn’t understand why leggings aren’t a totally normal choice for boys but it’s also entirely possible he just really needs you to look at his butt. It’s ok Dick, everyone is looking at your butt. 

But no one was ready for Conner.

Being from a science experiment, maybe it was the lack of personal privacy or social context but there he is. The largest and strongest among them. In tiny running shorts, that left next to nothing to the imagination. 

Dick’s eyes almost bulged out of his head before he turned red and looked away. Artemis just stifled a laugh, not at Conner, but at Dick’s response to him. At that point Conner seemed aware that something was up, but was absolutely unaware that something was him. 

Not literally up. Conner’s cock behaved itself: through jogging and sparing, no sign of any inappropriate boners. But it was all right there. No cup. He was clearly uncut and enormous. Jogging shorts did little to hide the outline of his giant cock, like something out of the old porno mag that Roy had borrowed from a vintage stash he’d stumbled into at Olliver’s. 

Watching him handily climb a wall all Roy could think was _I hope the lining in his shorts rips because if I could just see his cock I could die gratified_. Even if Roy never touched it, knowing what it looks like would be enough.

But like so many wishes it was left ungranted and he was left to his hand that night and some vivid mental projections of Conner’s face onto that ancient stolen muscle porn. He came so quick it would have been embarrassing if anyone else was there. But he was alone.

He tried not to think about it for a while, rotating through his usual images of hot chicks and guys through the spank bank but then one week later they got word that Wildcat would be coming in to train them in some wrestling holds. Wouldn’t you know it, the old man had some old timey nostalgia about the sport and had the boys in honest to god wrestling singlets. The girls got to opt out of this one but boy was Roy glad to have a cup and prayed that it would hold.

And there was Conner. In a singlet. It was barely his size, probably one of Wildcat’s own, but again, no cup. Why didn’t he understand the need for basic protection from knee strikes, hands and inopportune boners? This seemed like something Superman should have discussed with his mentee but Roy figures Supes must have been absent from sharing this important life lesson. Absent as ever.

Maybe it was the terror and shame or maybe it was adrenaline but not two minutes into a grapple with Robin, Roy felt himself getting hard. Not at Dick, but at Conner wrestling Aqualad, one mat over. Conner and Kaldur were evenly matched so their wrestling had devolved into them twisting on the floor as they both did their best to pin the other. 

Kaldur’s body, flawless as ever but he had the good sense to wear a damn cup. Meanwhile, Conner’s meat was unprotected as ever. His arms pinned back, pelvis forward, and the outline of that giant cock as clear as day.

Of course Robin, that sneaky bastard, used the distraction to get Roy in an immovable headlock. Roy had to tap out, but not before seeing Conner rise from his own match and adjust his singlet because that spar left him swelling up a little too. Maybe not noticeable to the casual observer, but damn it, it was there and Roy was going to make himself the closest observer. Conner sharply pinched the stretchy suit, pulling it from his lower abdomen, tugging it away from his thick and thickening cock, shimmying them both back into place.

When it was time to hit the showers all Roy could think about was what it would feel like to spar with Conner. To feel their skin-tight wrestling suits rub against each other. To feel that giant cock against his body and grind against it till Conner was too hard to hide it. Conner would pin him down and grind their cocks together till they came. Till Conner’s come seeped through the suit and stained it. Roy would put his tongue to it and taste it. 

Roy might have made a sound when he came in his shower stall. But the other guys were kind enough not to say anything about it. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them jerked off in the shower. Wouldn’t be the last.

* * *  
Not two days later Roy finds himself so antsy he feels like he could crawl out of his skin. He takes out his bow for target practice but he just can’t tire out so he says fuck it and hits the gym with a vengeance. He does a full lower body workout as prescribed, even the hip thrusts that always leave him feeling hot and bothered. But he does not rub one off. He can control himself like a mature guy. 

He drinks his water. He listens to his Jimmy Hendrix (classic. Ollie’s fault). He moves on to his upper body sets. He starts his reps focusing on the weight. On lifting, muscles burning and what his arms and chest can do now after years of practice. Lift, return. Lift, repeat. Feeling the strain turn wild energy into something better, something that makes him stronger.

He wants to push for a higher weight on the bench press but there’s no one around to spot him. 

Until there is.

Conner. Of course. And in those tiny gym shorts again, as if summoned by Roy’s overactive imagination or some chaos magic spell Z has thought up just to drive him mad. 

Conner walks past him with a nod.

“Hey Con! I didn’t realize you even needed to work out...”

“Well I don’t need it to put on muscle mass but Bruce says I need to work on my balance and flexibility and this is a good place to do it.”

“Cool!”

Roy tries to get back into the groove of his workout. He loads up the plates on the bench press, going a bit high. Will it impress Con? Does Con even know what qualifies as strong among regular humans?

Roy lays back on the bench to start his set. He hates guys who grunt when they lift. Ollie agreed with him, saying it was rude and usually just guys trying to call attention to themselves but he hadn’t taken into account Con’s super hearing. With hearing like that maybe his heavy exhalations will be more noticable, and therefore his situation might be more apparent to Con. 

He sees Conner at the foot of his bench, shorts riding high. He knows he better look away. Which is why he’s staring pointedly at the ceiling when Conner says, “Do you mind if I workout here too?” Conner asks quietly. So quiet Roy almost doesn’t hear him over his earbuds.

“That would rock bro” Roy replies and then feels instantly dumb. That’s not how he talks. That’s how an idiot would talk. 

But Conner doesn’t seem phased. He smiles and then gets on the floor, hooking his feet below the table to do crunches. It’s not a hip thrust yet Conner’s hips do thrust. But Roy holds his focus on lifting. Maybe lifting too loud now because he realizes too late that he’d let out a grunt. How embarrassing!

Conner asks, “Hey do you want me to spot you? I mean I’m not saying you need help but that is a really impressive rack you’re moving and it’s better safe than sorry.”

“Okay…” Roy says quieter than he’d meant to.

Conner walks around the bench and stands right behind his head. Roy’s arms are on fire as he pushes. His core muscles tense even as he focuses on using his pecs.

He’s at number nine when he senses something, just out of his field of vision and his head tilts back, throwing his alignment off just a little. Roy wasn’t about to drop the bar but Con reaches forward for it anyway to stabilize and that’s when his vision resolves itself: Conner, right above his head, a peek of flesh stirring underneath his shorts, the shadow of Conner’s balls swing forward as Roy catches an actual glimpse of Conner’s dick. 

Jesus fuck.

He really isn’t wearing any underwear.

He pauses halfway through the rep to gulp down air. Conner’s crotch is right there if he just looks up. Roy feels red with shame. His teammate is here to help him, why can’t he stop being a perv? 

He is practically standing over Roy’s head. Roy imagines he can just stick out his tongue and taste him. But he definitely doesn’t do that. No. He just slips his grip and says “ack!” 

Or something equally embarrassing. 

Conner easily catches the weight and places it back on the rack one handed, like lifting all those plates is no big thing. And he just stands there while Roy tries to avoid an early heart attack.

“Sorry about that! I’m so glad you were here! To umm...” Roy begins. 

“Of course! You did strong though. Almost finished it!”

Roy tilts his head up again to smile at Conner but it's not Conner’s face he sees.

Conner is still above his bench, standing around the corner of it with one leg behind the top corner and one leg beside Roy’s head. And Roy can see up his shorts. Really. He can see. Conner’s cock running down the leg of his shorts as it rolls from behind the center seam and “pop!” out the leg hole. 

Roy closes his eyes. Squints up his face. He has to say something. It would be wrong not to say something. He’d want someone to tell him if he was popping out. Even if it would be awkward as hell. It's what a good person would do. But he’s got to keep it casual, comfortable. Like it's no big deal. Like he’s just being polite. Like the thought of just sitting up and tasting Conner isn’t driving him mad.

“Conner,” Roy says, after closing his eyes, hoping that makes it easier, or more polite, or something “just heads up-- you’re popping out little. You need to adjust or something.”

Oh god. Heads up? Thats just a really bad joke, if its a joke, or really dumb or definitely not the right thing to say of course.

“Oh, sorry Roy. I don’t want to embarrass you. It was just clear you liked looking. And…” Conner’s voice drops, and he practically mutters, “I liked you looking at me.”

Roy figures he must be hearing things. It’s too close to his fantasy to be a reality. And that somehow opening his eyes will surely clear up his clogged up ears. So he opens his eyes. Conner isn’t standing right behind his head anymore. In fact he’s stepped a bit away, his back is facing Roy and he’s sort of slumped over. Maybe he did hear it. But the vibe in the room has changed. Crashed.

“Conner, don’t worry about it! It’s not your fault Superman didn’t explain what a jockstrap is or --- really-- he didn’t explain a lot of things, let’s be honest. But it's no big deal. And it's not like you have anything to hide. Because wow, impressive...” Roy feels like an idiot the minute he says it but there it was and maybe, maybe a compliment was actually a good thing to get out there.

Conner’s posture straightens up, he tilts his head, like he’s trying to hear something. And then he turns back around, his face hard to read.

So Roy continues, “I definitely had things popping out on the regular when I was younger and I consider myself lucky you weren’t around for that because THAT was embarrassing. Because let me tell you. Ollie has seen… things,” he emphasizes with a smile. He can hear Conner chuckle under his breath. That’s got to be good, right? So he continues,

“We’ve all lived to tell, is what I’m saying. Hell if I was hung like you I probably wouldn’t bother with underwear, ever!” Roy says and starts to giggle. Conner smiles at him and starts to walk towards him. He sits down on the bench next to Roy. 

“Hey, you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about either. I mean, obviously.” 

“See, two totally confident guys, just working out. Never to ever speak of this again.”

“Do you want me to finish spotting you?”

“You don’t have to…” 

“Well yeah but I might as well since we’re here and you are doing so well.”

Roy nods and Conner comes around behind him again. Roy will not stare up his shorts this time. He could though. He really could. He closes his eyes and he lifts. He makes it to 10. He makes it to 15. It must be some sort of super set and he feels his muscles, his whole body tensing as he lifts. With a final deep exhale and a bit of a groan Roy drops the bar into Conner’s hands and Conner places it back on the stand.

It’s at that point that Roy realizes he’s getting hard himself. Sure he’s actually wearing a jockstrap, because he didn’t come out of a lab, but all that strain, tightening his abs as he lifted and thinking about Conner’s body--- it has an effect. He doesn’t know how noticeable it would be but flat on his back, laying down in front of a guy with super senses--- Conner might notice.

“Nice! Awesome set!” Conner cheers. 

“Yeah! I got to mark this as my new record.” Roy says sitting up quickly so he can cross his legs or do something else to be less obvious about his own dick situation. But sitting up just puts his head right near Conner’s shorts again. Conner may have retucked himself strategically but it just makes for an even more epic package. 

“I’d offer to spot you back but obviously you can lift a tank over your head”

“Hey, you did already spot me!” Conner ads. 

It takes a second for Roy to get the joke. And when he does he starts laughing, falling back onto his elbows on the weight bench. They laugh themselves breathless as Roy gropes around the bench for his water bottle. Conner gets up to hand it to him, still laughing at his own joke like a goon. He moves to hand Roy the bottle and their fingers meet for a moment. Conner reaching down, Roy reaching up. Again looking up and deciding to do it. To just stare, shamelessly, at Conner’s package.

He brings the water bottle to his lips to drink and just looks at Conner in his tiny, linerless shorts. He bites his lip and he wills it. Wills Conner to make a move. To shift his weight to the other leg and maybe, maybe, he’ll get a full glimpse of that enormous cock. 

Maybe he’s got a bit of Green Lantern power because Conner seems to respond to his will. He walks closer, stands right beside the headrest of the bench, and cocks his hip out. And with a slow, pendulous roll, his cock moves free of the center seam, down and out the leg opening of his shorts, a couple of inches hanging, undeniable, exposed, and on purpose. 

All Roy needs to do is open his mouth. So he does. He asks, “Can I?” and thank god he doesn’t need to say what. 

Conner just moves closer and Roy lifts his face, till he can smell him. Smell the musk of his gym shorts and opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue, like he is expecting a snowflake to fall on its tip. Instead he tastes the tip of Conner’s foreskin. He rolls the tip of his tongue around the head of Conner’s cock as it goes from soft but full, to hard as steel. 

He pokes his tongue into the soft skin of his foreskin and sucks. Conner’s so big he’s got that thing that some porn stars seem to have where their cock doesnt go flush up against their body when it’s hard -- it sticks out at an obtuse angle from the weight of it. That has the advantage of being in the right direction for Roy to work on sucking it down. 

He doesn’t have any experience in this matter unless you count his earlier attempts to suck his own cock -- which had actually gone better than expected but definitely not as well as Dick’s attempts might have, had Roy been invited to watch.

It feels great though. It’s sort of like he imagined all those times reading the porn he borrowed from Ollie. Porn that Ollie thankfully never asked him about. It’s kinda hard to breathe, it’s extremely overwhelming and just doing it is making him so aroused he feels his hips bucking the air for something, anything. He feels Conner’s hand reaching down to his shorts, the motion pushing deeper into Roy’s throat as Con leans over to stroke him through the fabric. Roy almost chokes but goes slack instead and lets himself feel light and overwhelmed. Conner moves his fingers into the opening of his shorts’ leg and pulls the elastic of his jockstrap.

“So is this thing I’m supposed to be wearing underneath my shorts?”

Roy nods as best he can. And hums a “mm hmm” as best he can— while still sucking Conner’s cock as best he can. “Kind of looks uncomfortable,” Con replies. 

Conner moves his hand back outside Roy’s silky gym shorts and strokes his cock through them. No skin touching his skin. Just fabric. Maddening fabric. But the pressure is so good. So perfect. For once, he can’t resent being shorter than Conner as Conner leans over him, resting his left hand on Roy’s thigh, then leans his body weight onto him. 

With a measured rub from Conner’s right hand on the back of the head of Roy’s cock, through his shorts, through his jock strap—-Roy comes. The push and the rush sending come dripping through his jock, through his shorts, and only then does Conner move his hand under all those layers, to finger Roy’s softening cock. He feels Conner wipe some of the come off Roy’s cock. 

It’s hard to see but Roy senses Connor bringing his wet fingers back to his lips to taste it. That’s when Conner’s breathing gets louder and he moans. Roy feels Conner’s cock jump in his throat.

“Oh no, sorry! I…” Conner starts to come, Roy starts to cough which makes Conner pull out which makes most of his load catch on Roy’s tongue and then on his lips and chin as he sits up. Roy is momentarily startled by the feeling of come splashing his face but he also feels--- pride? He did it. His first real blowjob! 

Conner makes puppy eyes at Roy by way of apology but Roy just chuckles, spitting come into his hand then on to the workout bench.

“It’s ok dude! Getting you to come was sort of the whole point right. Fuck, you can just come down my throat, don’t apologize.” Roy knows there’s no way he wouldn’t have choked if Conner had done just that, but he figures his bravado is still earned. And he probably could swallow Con’s load down his throat with some practice. 

Conner goes and sits down next to Roy, avoiding the sticky mess but tucks Roy’s head onto his shoulder.

Conner starts, “Hey, was that ok? I mean it seemed like it was ok but it’s not like we’ve ever…. kissed?”

Roy looks up at Conner and leans in pressing their lips together. Conner’s mouth immediately opens up for him, for Roy’s tongue. Roy hopes Conner tastes his own come as the kiss deepens. As Roy’s tongue takes over and tastes him. Conner’s hand combs through Roy’s hair. Roy’s hand grabs at Conner’s pec--enormous and hard as steel. Overwhelming him. Leaving them both breathless. 

Roy doesn’t pull back till he remembers that he still needs to breathe. And when he does, Conner looks glassy-eyed too.

“Conner, that was the one of the top three hottest things that has ever happened to me.” Roy offers, but doesn’t offer to offer that the other two things we basically solo affairs: his most successful attempt at watching Ollie, Dinah and Hal have sex in the cave without being spotted. The other time being the closest he’s come to sucking his own dick.

Conner doesn’t ask anyway. He just runs his hand, the cleanish one, through Roy’s hair again. Roy shifts to try to face him which is when he remembers he has come, not just Conner’s come on his chin but his own come all over his cock, and jock and enough on the outside of his shorts to stain. 

“The only problem in my mind is how I’m going to leave the gym without freaking everyone out because I’m kind of a mess right now.” Roy says to Conner, smiling. 

“I can grab something from your room, real quick. I mean not quite KF quick but maybe 90% as quick. And I can get us some washcloths too.”

Roy nods. Conner stands up, his cock no longer hard but definitely wet and red and not confined by his shorts.

“Conner, you gotta register that thing as a weapon. Or maybe as a national landmark. With that around, super speed or no, you’re gonna get like five Titans falling on your dick between here and your bedroom.

“Nah, I’m really fast but also I need at least another minute to get hard again.”

“Really? Fuck!”

“Facts! Ok stay cool. Be right back.”

Conner is gone in a blast of air. Roy still can’t quite believe what just went down. He racks his brain trying to remember by what sort of sorcery he willed this to be. He hardly even flirts with Conner—probably 50% less then he flirts with the other titans. But it really is only one minute when Conner is back with shorts and a few damp washcloths.

“Got you these,” he says handing Roy a pair of his own gym shorts. 

Conner starts to wipe down the gym bench with one of the washcloths, then himself with another. Roy drops his pants to clean up and change shorts but realizes this is actually the first time he’s really been pantsless in front of Conner. Conner never got a real look at his dick before. He feels small in comparison. Is small.

“Nice cock,” Conner offers. 

“Thanks. Gets the job done, but it’s got nothing on your monster dick,” Roy says nonplussed. Then realizes that “monster” may not have been the best way to describe Conner. Quickly backpedaling “that’s just an expression. Really! It just means a big cock. And I really like it. Obviously. I mean I basically just stared at it then stuck my tongue out till you laid it on me. That’s about as much praise as a guy can manage.”

“Thanks for filling me in! So how am I supposed to wear these again?” Conner smirks and mimes tucking himself back in. 

“Conner, that thing is unstoppable. You probably just need me to walk in front of you back to your room. Really slowly. It’s the only way!” Roy jokes.

“Well ok then! You’re the expert!” Conner beams at him with a smile in his eyes. Roy’s got this. I mean, he’s already moved mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO: I’m back! I want to thank everyone who’s subscribed to my account. I’m sorry I haven’t posted anything in years. I’ve still been plugging away at many WIP but have had a hard time finishing them up. Always open to other beta readers and to chatting. My Tumblr is: https://starcityrebels.tumblr.com/


End file.
